


In Your Arms

by xiaa



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Illustrated, M/M, spoilers if you haven't reached ch5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaa/pseuds/xiaa
Summary: Yew never expected to wake up like this. TizxYew





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Tallowcat and my bf for proofreading this fic! I just wanted to write something cute for these two because I do like TizYew in the game. But I guess this fic turned out more weird than cute.

Okay, Yew admitted it.

 

On stormy nights when the ghosts were particularly bad, he snuck into Denys’ bed to sleep. His elder brother never turned him down and lifted the sheets so he could crawl under. Sometimes, even though Denys offered to chase out the ghosts, Yew was never convinced enough to return alone to his room with those menacing howls and rattling windows.

  
  


Denys would hug him tight, and rub Yew’s back until his younger brother calmed down enough to drift to sleep. Sometimes when Yew was shaken up more than usual, he’d tell Yew stories about his friends in the Crystalguard, which helped take his mind off the wailing ghouls outside. Denys always knew how to made him feel safe again.

 

That was back then. Now he was sixteen, and too old to be sleeping with an older brother.

 

Or so he thought, as he woke up and slowly realized he was in Tiz’s arms.

 

  


 

He tried his best to keep his panicking heart from leaping out of his chest until he realized that it was Tiz who was in his bed. That’s right, Tiz had taken the bed closer to the window, which --Yew lifted his head to peer over Tiz-- was empty.

 

The sun had barely peeked over the horizon of Hartschild, and lightly filtered through the blinds.

 

How ironic, Yew never thought someone would sneak into his bed for comfort. He wasn’t even awake to provide any of said comfort. Still, as warm and nostalgic as it felt to be held and cuddled in bed, Yew could feel the impending awkwardness of what would happen if and when Tiz woke up.

 

Maybe he could slip one of the extra pillows in his place without the other noticing.

 

Unfortunately, Tiz chose that exact moment to wake up and trash all of Yew’s hopes of escape. 

 

Just as Tiz began to stir, as a last ditch effort, he buried his head in Tiz’s chest and pretended to be asleep. At least until Tiz yawned and reached around to grab Yew’s collar, peeling him away. He found himself confronting Tiz's visible eye.

 

He hid his face behind his hands, feeling warmth spread across his cheeks, all the way to his ears. Of course Tiz could tell. The guy wasn’t stupid.

 

“Sorry,” Tiz started, breaking the silence. He reached over placing a hand over Yew’s, trying to guide them off his face. “I must have startled you.”

 

“Yes sir. I mean n-no not at all!,” Yew stammered still feeling small under Tiz’s gaze. He never had much luck with words when put on the spot. “I mean, don’t apologize!! I uh…!”

 

“You were … crying last night.” Tiz explained, cupping Yew’s cheek, trying to calm him down. Instead Yew just flushed a shade deeper, but Tiz continued, voice still gentle, “I think you were having a nightmare?”

 

“I was? Ahahaha, uh-uhm.” No no no. He didn’t want to talk about his dream. He didn’t want to talk about Denys to anybody yet. He wasn’t ready. He didn’t have the courage to find out what Tiz or the rest of his friends would think of him if they found out. Not yet at least. Ideally not ever, but inevitably he would have to face this demon.

 

“I came over to try and wake you, but you grabbed my arm and wouldn’t let go.”

 

“Ah, ahahaha, did I?” Yew laughed nervously. _Stupid stupid._ “I’m sorry, I didn’t-.”

 

“Then.” Tiz interrupted him, --thankfully before Yew could make a fool of himself-- and dropped a bombshell. “I heard you whisper ‘big brother.’”

 

Yew could have died right there. If Tiz’s wasn’t still holding him, he would have booked it a long time ago.

 

“Uhm.” Tiz furrowed his brow, having a difficult time continuing. He took a deep breath.

 

Yew swallowed, bracing himself for whatever followed next.

 

“This is stupid. I know you weren’t calling _me_ big brother. I’m sorry.” Tiz confessed. Nervously, the older man ran his hand through his hair. “But I couldn’t save my little brother when the Great Chasm opened up, and when you called me ‘big brother,’ like that I wanted to at least be a good big brother to you, so I stayed like that.”

 

“Huh?” Yew deflated.

 

“You seemed to calm down a lot,” Tiz said defensively. “And I was planning on only holding you for a little while but then I fell asleep...You must think I’m weird.” Tiz trailed off laughing nervously.

 

“No sir!” Yew’s eyes had already welled up and overflowed. He buried his face into Tiz’s chest while the tears ran down his cheeks. He had always looked up to Tiz and his kind and dependable heart, the traits perfect for a leader. He wanted more than anything to be like that, but all he could do was cry.“Thank you for staying with me last night… I’m so sorry I caused you so much trouble...”

“N-not at all! It’s nothing really,” Tiz stuttered, taken aback. He wrapped his arms back around Yew’s smaller frame and rubbed his back in comfort. “Actually. It was the first time I’d gotten a proper night’s rest since waking up from the chamber.”

 

“R-really?” Yew sniffed, looking up. He couldn’t tell if Tiz was just being nice, or if he meant it, but either way, he appreciated the kindness.

 

“Yes,” Tiz assured. He ran his thumb over Yew’s cheek, wiping a tear away. “So, thank you too. For helping me out.”

 

A small smile found its way on Yew’s face, but before he had a chance to respond, a knock on the door came and made them scramble apart. Yew fell onto the floor with a light thud.

 

Edea called out from behind the door. “Hey guys, they're going to start serving breakfast soon! We’re going down first.”

 

“G-got it!” Yew replied rubbing the newly made bruise he just got. “We’ll meet you there.”

 

“Ok, don't sleep in too long you too.” Magnolia said. They could almost hear the wink in her voice.

 

Their footsteps faded faded as the two women descended down the stairs. 

 

“Guess we better get ready.” The bed springs squeaked slightly when Tiz got off the bed, opening the closet to get his change of clothes.

 

Yew agreed, standing up and unbuttoning his pajamas while he walked over to his packed clothes. 

 

When he finished fastening the belt around his waist, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

 

“If you ever need to talk about … anything, I want to be here for you. When you're ready.” Tiz’s cheeks had a faint tinge of pink as he spoke. He gave Yew a light pat on the shoulder.

 

“Um.” Yew caught Tiz’s hand, and held it in his two smaller ones. He fidgeted, unsure how this would go. Tiz had kindly stayed with him through the night, then patiently comforted him this morning and now he was offering to listen to his insignificant troubles. He knew Tiz had so much more important things to worry about like saving her Holiness Pope Agnes, and getting thrown into another adventure to save the world again so soon after waking up. They didn’t even know how long the effects of the soul stone would last to keep Tiz awake, and here Tiz was, spending his precious time worrying about _him._ Even if it sounded stupid in his head and would undoubtedly sound stupid out loud, it was the only thing he could think of at the moment.

 

“I … it’s not much but if you ever have trouble sleeping again,” Yew squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the blood rush to his face as he forced the words out. “I want to be there for you too!”

 

There was a slight pause before he heard a chuckle from Tiz.

 

As soon Yew mustered the courage to look, Tiz closed his lips against Yew’s for a quick kiss.

“Thank you.” Tiz said with a warm smile.

Yew definitely didn’t feel like he did anything to deserve those words, but from that day on, he decided he would work harder to be even half the hero Tiz was to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha I totally do not feel confident about this fic at all since even my bf thought it was weird. v_v But thank you for reading up to here. It still means a lot to me that you got this far.


End file.
